


Crossroad Blues- Part Three

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Crossroad Blues- Part Three

You walked up the steps to Evan’s house and you stopped Sam and Dean before they could knock.

“Hey, ease him into this. He’s freaked enough as it is. Okay?” Dean nodded and he knocked on the door and immediately, the door opened to reveal Evan.

“Yes?”

“Evan Hudson? You ever been to a bar called Lloyd’s? Maybe about ten years ago?” Before Dean could get the last word out, Evan’s eyes widened in freight and slammed the door, locking it.

“Come on, we’re not demons!” Dean said a little louder.

“Great, was that easing him into it?” You asked, sighing deeply. Dean shook his head and raised his foot, kicking in the door. Damn, he has got some strong legs. The door busted open and you walked in first so that you could find a terrified Evan. You found the back room that Evan must have gone into and looked at Sam and Dean.

You raised your hand to stop them and grasped the doorknob, turning it as you pushed the door open gently. You turned back around and walked into the room. It was dead quiet but you didn’t see an exit so he must be in here somewhere.

“Evan?” You called out.

“Please, don’t hurt me!” Evan said, jumping out from behind a bookcase. You jumped at the suddenness but braced yourself.

“Evan, we’re not going to hurt you. We’re here to help you.” You said, looking at Sam and Dean for help.

“We know all about the genius deal you made.” Dean said.

“What? How?” Evan asked, still scared.

“Doesn’t matter. All that matters, is that we’re going to stop it.” Sam said.

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

“You don’t, but you’re kind of running low on options there, buddy-boy.” Dean said, giving him a sarcastic smile.

“Can you stop it?” Evan asked, pacing the room.

“I don’t know but we’ll try.” Sam said honestly.

“I don’t want to die.” Evan complained.

“Of course, you don’t, not now.” Dean said, walking closer to Evan.

“Dean, stop.” Sam said quietly. You frowned and looked at Dean who didn’t seem to care what was going on.

“What did you ask for, Evan? Never need Viagra? Bowl a perfect game? What?” Deana sked, patronizing the poor man.

“My wife.” He said sadly.

“Right. Getting the girl. Well, that’s worth a trip to hell for.” Dean said, laughing humorlessly.

“Dean, stop it.” You intervened, putting a hand on his chest. You looked at Evan with sympathy.

“You asked for your wife? As in you didn’t meet her until the deal was made or that you wanted to save her because she was dying?” Evan nodded and you knew it was the second option.

“You did it to save her?” Dean asked, not fully understanding.

“She had cancer and they stopped the treatments. They were moving her into hospice and they kept saying she had a matter of days left. So, I made the deal and I would do it again. I would die for her, I love her.” He said, worried as hell.

“Did you ever think about her in all this?” Dean asked, taking the stance of the alpha again.

“I did this for her.” Evan said softly.

“You sure about that?” Dean asked, moving past you to advance on him. “I think you did it for yourself so you wouldn’t have to live without her. But guess what? She’s going to have to live without you now. But what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she’d feel?”

“Dean, stop it right now.” Sam said, getting in between the men. You didn’t know where this was coming from.

“Okay, Evan, sit tight. We’re going to figure this all out.” You said, bringing both brothers into the hall.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” You asked Dean once you were in the hallway.

“What? Nothing. Hey, I got an idea,” Dean said, trying to change the topic. He pulled out the brown sack that George gave him. “You throw George’s hoodoo at that Hellhound, keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I’m gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon.”

“Whoa, Dean, no. Are you out of your fucking mind?” You asked, not believing what you were hearing.

“Maybe a little. But I can trap it. I can exorcise it, and I can buy us time to figure out something more permanent.” Dean said like it was the simplest thing ever.

“Okay, but how much time?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know, a while. I mean, it’s not easy for those bitches to claw their way back from hell and into the sunshine.”

“No, Sam, don’t you even think about letting him do this. No, Dean, I won’t let you do this.” You said, clearing the sane one.

“You’re not allowed to say no, Y/N. Not unless you have a better plan.” Dean said. You were at a crossroads. You didn’t have a better plan but you weren’t going to let Dean do this.

“Y/N is right. We can’t let you do this. I don’t like where your head is at right now.” Sam said.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, bored with this already.

“You know, I noticed things and I’ve noticed how you’ve been acting since we got this case. I think I know why.” Sam said.

“We don’t have time for this.” Dean scoffed, walking past Sam.

“Dad,” Dean halted at the single word. “You think maybe Dad made one of these deals, huh? Hell. I’ve been thinking it. I’m sure you’ve been thinking it too.”

“It fits, doesn’t it? I’m alive, Dad’s dead. The yellow-eyed demon was involved. What if he did? What if he struck a deal? My life for his soul?” Dean asked quietly. Your heart hurt for him but if he was going to make a deal then he wasn’t going to do it alone.

“I think I hear it outside!” Evan said from inside the room.

“Just keep him alive, okay?” Dean said, walking off without another word.

“I’ll go with him.” You looked at Sam and followed Dean. He wasn’t too happy about it but you knew he didn’t want to be alone.

*********

You stood in the middle of the crossroads with Dean as he placed his own picture inside the box. Before he could bury it, you stopped him.

“Dean, are you sure about this?” You were very worried.

“Sweetheart, I know what I’m doing.” You let go of his arm and sighed. He buried the box and immediately, you knew someone was watching you.

“So. What brings a guy like you to a place like this?” You and Dean turned around to see a beautiful young woman in a tight black dress. Great, even demons were sluts. “You called me?”

“I’m just glad it worked.” Dean said with a nervous chuckle.

“First time?” She asked, her eyes sliding from Dean to you. You looked away from her, not wanting to look at her in the eyes.

“You could say that.”

“Oh, come on now. Don’t sell yourself short. I know all about you, Dean Winchester.” The demon said, smirking. “Y/N Y/L/N, I thought you were dead. Us demons talk and I figured Azazel would have killed you by now.”

“Nope, I’m still here. Sorry to disappoint.” You said, crossing your arms.

“It’s not me you’re disappointing. I would kill you myself but it’s not my orders and not my job.” She said, her eyes glowing red for a moment before returning back to normal.

“Why don’t we forget about her and talk in my car. It’s nice and private.” Dean said, giving the demon a panty dropping smirk.

“Sounds good to me.” She said, smirking as well. You had to hold back an eyeroll. You knew he was only doing this to get inside the demon’s head so you shut your mouth and trailed behind them. You made sure that you were far enough behind them so she would momentarily forget about you.

“So, I was hoping we could strike a deal.” Dean said, walking to his car.

“That’s what I do.” She said with a smile.

“I want Evan Hudson released from his contract.” Dean said, getting serious.

“Sorry, sweetheart. That’s not negotiable.” She said with a shake of her head.

“I’ll make it worth your while.” Dean said in a suggestive tone. You rolled your eyes at this one. You bit your tongue to keep it inside your mouth.

“Really? What are you offering?” She asked, licking her lips.

“Me.”

“Well, well, well. You’d sacrifice your life for someone else’s. Like father, like son.” The demon laughed. You looked at Dean and bit your lip, stopping yourself from going over to him and hugging him. You knew John made a deal with Azazel because it did make sense. The silence in the air was thick and that made the demon continue talking.

“You did know about your dad’s deal, right? His life for yours? Oh, I didn’t make the deal myself, but… boy, I wish I had.” You could tell Dean was trying really hard not to do or say anything that might tip her off. But she was a demon and she knew better.

Dean got to the passenger’s side door and he opened it for her.

“After you.” Dean gritted out.

“Such a gentleman.” She looked up and made eye contact with you. Your breath hitched as you stared back at her. You held your breathing and she smirked, looking down at the car.

“A Devil’s Trap? Are you fucking kidding me?” She laughed, not stupid enough to fall for his tricks. This is where you come in. You knew she was pissed now and that look she gave you was animalistic. Not to throw her off any more than she already is, you started walking to a wooden water tank that was around the area.

“You’re so fucking stupid. I should rip you from limb to limb.” The demon snarled, slamming the door to the car. She started to advance on Dean and he backed up to the water tank as you were at.

“Take your best shot.” Dean said in a more pleading tone. You stared at him and got tears, knowing he was in immense pain. His parents were a sensitive topic and the demon knew as well. She knew just what buttons to push.

“I don’t think so. I’m not going to put you out of your misery. Your girlfriend, I might, but not yours.” The demon smirked.

“Yeah? Why not?” Dean asked.

“Because your misery’s the whole point. It’s too much fun to watch, knowing how your daddy died for you and how he sold his soul. I mean, that’s gotta hurt,” She said with a smirk. You knew what she was doing. Dean back up against the foundation of the tank and you bit your lip.

“It’s all you ever think about. You wake up and your first thought is, “I can’t do this anymore.” You’re all lit up with pain. I mean, you loved him so much and it’s all your fault.” The demon continued to press his buttons.

“Dean, don’t listen to her. Please. This wasn’t your fault.” You said grabbing his arm. He looked at you and he had real tears in his eyes.

“You blew it, Dean! I could have given you what you need.” The demon said, smirking as she looked at you then back at Dean.

“What do I need?” He asked in a harsh tone.

“Your father. I could have brought him back. Your loss. See you around, Dean. I wish you a nice long life.” The demon turned around and walked away. You looked at Dean to see him thinking.

“Hold on.” Dean said suddenly.

“No, Dean, don’t do it. Please don’t do it.” Your heart became heavy. This wasn’t part of the plan. The demon stopped and Dean looked to the ground, his face grew sad. The demon turned around and looked at him.

“You’re lucky I’ve got a soft spot for lost puppies and long faces. I just can’t leave you like this. Besides, you didn’t call me here to bargain for Evan. Not really.”

“Can you really bring him back?” Dean asked.

“Dean, no, don’t do this. I’m begging you. Don’t listen to her. She’s a fucking demon.” You said, getting more and more worried by the second.

“Don’t listen to Y/N because of course I can. Just as he was. Your dad would live a long and natural life, like he was meant to. That’s a promise.”

“What about me?”

“I could give you ten years. Ten long good years with him. That’s a lifetime. The family can be together again. John, Dean, Sammy, I’ll even throw in Y/N just for fun. The Winchesters all reunited.” She said, advancing on him.

“Dean, seriously, don’t do this. Please.” You said, getting your own tears. This was never supposed to happen.


End file.
